ghosttrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Sissel
"I'll save you again and again, as many times as it takes..." - Sissel Sissel is the main character of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, and is also the character that is controlled by the player. He died shortly before the beginning of the game, and turned into a Ghost shortly after. WARNING: Spoilers may follow! Appearance Sissel is mostly recognized by his spiky yellow hair that stands up. His hair bears a strong resemblance to the spirits of people who have only just died. He wears a red suit with a black shirt and a white tie and shoes. It was eventually revealed that this was not his actual body, but that of his owner Yomiel. Sissel, who had actually been Yomiel's cat, wrongly assumed that Yomiel's body was his own, as it was the only dead body visible at the time. Plot Initially, he sees a woman being held at gunpoint by an assassin, with the corpse of a man in red in between them, which Sissel deduces to be his own. While the woman is moments from being shot, he is met by a fellow ghost who inhabits a lamp, nicknaming himself as "Ray of light", who convinces Sissel to help her, saying that it will help him recover his memories. Ray teaches him how to use his "ghost tricks", which include the ability to manipulate objects as well as the ability to rewind time to four minutes before a person's death to reverse it. Additionally, Ray warns Sissel that his soul will disappear by dawn. He winds up saving the girl and killing the man, learning that the girl's name is Lynne. He learns that she is investigating something significant, and teams up with her, with Sissel trusting her due to her honesty. Throughout the game, Sissel saves several people, including a girl named Kamila who was tied up, a dog named Missile who was shot, and Lynne, who dies several times. Sissel eventually learns that Lynne was apparently the one who killed him. After agreeing to help Lynne delay the execution of a man named Jowd, Sissel travels to a prison in order to somehow stop it. He eventually manages this by destroying the electric chair that was to be used for Jowd, though in the process, he learns that his own face had been painted by Jowd while in prison. Sissel then has to rescue Kamila, the daughter of Jowd, who was kidnapped to force the justice minister to not cancel the execution. While attempting to rescue her from her kidnapper, he learns that she had died at some point, and was saved by Missile who also died yet again. At this point, Sissel and Missile work together on several occasions to save people, with Missile able to swap objects of the same shape. Sissel discovers eventually that his corpse has been moving around, making Sissel question whether he is this person. He also discovers that this man was involved in the case 10 years ago, where he held Lynne hostage. While Jowd claims to be responsible for his death back then, he was actually hit by a meteor fragment from the Temsik meteorite, making him effectively immortal. Sissel, Missile, and Lynne go to a submarine housing the people who arranged the assassination of Lynne, among everyone else who was involved in the event of 10 years ago. The man who used Sissel's apparent body possessed the kidnapped Kamila and attempts to kill Lynne, but is unsuccessful. After realizing he had been betrayed and left behind in a sinking submarine, he helps Sissel and Missile rescue Lynne and Kamila, and reveals his name to be Yomiel. Sissel, Missile, and Yomiel travel back to 10 years ago after realizing that since Yomiel's body was only truly dead when he lost the meteorite, they could still save him. Through various manipulations, the three of them work together to prevent the meteorite piece from entering Yomiel's body, though Yomiel is forced to possess his own unconscious body to rescue Lynne, injuring himself. At this point, Yomiel reveals to Sissel the latter's true identity - that he was actually a cat that was at both the event of 10 years ago and the event at the beginning of the night. Ten years ago, when Yomiel discovered the abilities given to him by the meteorite, he took care of Sissel, keeping him up until the events of the beginning of the game. Yomiel possessed Lynne and had her shoot his body, though Lynne fought against this possession and missed in the first shot. However, Sissel died as a result of this bullet, when Lynne accidentally shot Sissel through the suitcase that Yomiel was carrying him in. He also learns that Ray was actually Missile from an alternate timeline, where he went back 10 years into the past and waited until someone could help him save Lynne and Kamila. In the end, changing the past caused all of the events to become undone, with only the ones present at Yomiel's fate change - namely Yomiel (who have just finish serving jail time), Missile, Jowd, and Sissel (who becomes Jowd and Kamila's pet cat) - retaining their memories. Sissel also retains his abilities in the end.. Nicknames *Sissy (by Kamila) *Blue Head (by Vanilla) *Student (by Ray) *Partner (by Lynne) *Spikey Haired-Man (by Inspector Cabenela) *Mr. Soul (by Amelie) *Master (by Missile) Ghost Powers * Possession: Sissel is able to possess the various objects lying around. He can hop from object to object, which is needed as his range is fairly limited. * Trick: Some objects are able to perform a trick after being possessed. The kind of trick that can be performed can be seen on the top screen. * Dial: A special type of trick occurs on Telephones. Sissel is able to dial another telephone in order to teleport to that phone in an instant. * Trace: Sissel can possess a phone that is in use to Trace the route to the telephone on the other side. He is able to watch what happens on the other side during the call as well. * Talk: Being a ghost, Sissel is able to talk to the other people who have died. All he has to do for this is to possess the inanimate body of this person. Occasionally, Sissel will also be able to talk to people this way after he saved them. This can only be done if the person's mind was conscious during the death. * Rewind Time: Possibly Sissel's greatest power is to rewind time to 4 minutes before the death of a person. Like this, he is able to manipulate the objects in order to prevent the person from dying. Sissel can rewind time an infinite number of times in order to do so. * Mind Reading: Sissel can also read people's mind to figure out what they're trying to say. Other media Sissel appears briefly in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in Heroes and Heralds Mode, as a collectible card. Gallery File:Yomiel.png File:Sissel_cat.png|At the end, Sissel found out who he is.. He was a cat! File:Sissel CU.jpg|Sissel in a Servbot form Trivia *Sissel saved a total of nine lives in the game, just like a cat has nine lives. :*Lives he saved are: Lynne (5 times), Yomiel, Cabanela, Jowd, Pigeon man, Guardian of the Park, Missile, Detective Rindge and Justice Minister. Category:Characters